1. Field
The embodiments and inventions described herein relate to molding. In particular, described embodiments relate to undercuts that can be made or facilitated in a molding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molding technology is used to form items in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and materials. However, the geometry of certain items limits the speed of prior art molding technology. Molds can be expensive to manufacture. Thus, durability and reusability is a highly advantageous characteristic of molds. Many existing molds are not sufficiently deformable and rugged.